


Miraculous Ladybug: The Ancient Call

by HarleyNoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyNoir/pseuds/HarleyNoir
Summary: After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Mayura only continues to grow stronger. Ladybug and Cat Noir must complete the miraculous trials all around the globe in order to grow strong enough to defeat her. On the journey, Ladybug grows closer to Cat Noir and may even start to fall in love with him. Who will she choose, Adrien or Cat Noir?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miraculous Around The World](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674527) by Phoenix203. 



****

**I just want to say before we get into the story, I do not own the concept of Miraculous Ladybug or any of the amazing characters created by Thomas Astruck. I just love the show and I was inspired by a story I saw on fanfiction.net and all the stories I see here. I chose to add this photo because the reason a Ladybug and Cat Noir have to go on missions is because Mayura is getting stronger, but you'll learn more about that later. Please leave comments or trip suggestions because I will read them and also because I want to make this story the best it can be.**

* * *

"Where have you been Marinette!" Tom, Marinette's dad, yells.

"Yeah, you have been gone for WEEKS, and you did not even say where you were going" Alya screams.

"You lied to us, you said you were with Juleka, and then I see this..."

_The month before..._

" Tikki, what am I going to tell my parents, what am I going to tell my friends!" Marinette says, panicking. It is specifically 2 weeks after the defeat of Hawkmoth, Mayura was never found. When Hawk Moth turned out to be Gabriel Agreste, Ladybug could tell that it had a negative impact on Chat Noir, but she didn't know why.

"Maybe its shock? I'll ask him the next time I see him. "She thought. When everyone found out, they were at a loss for words. Apparently, Gabriel wanted to save his wife from her deep sleep, she was never dead. Marinette felt truly bad for Adrien, Gabriel's son. In the matter of 1 night, he lost his home, his father, and the presence of his mother. She tried to console him the best way she possibly could, and all the people at his school tried to write him letters and make him feel better, but he was just depressed. His once cheerful smile, was not seen again and everyone assumed that it would stay that way. He hardly talked to anyone. Chloe, the mayor's daughter, was going to take advantage of his sadness to make him fall in love with her, but once she saw his true sadness, it took a toll on her too. It made her a better person to people and she just became nicer, which everyone else found suspicious. Though everyone thought it was to impress Adrien, it was actually because by seeing Adrien's true sadness, Chloe realized that you can lose someone you love or care about. Though she was mean to basically everyone in her class except for Adrien, she still cared about them all.

Anyway, Master Fu had said just 2 days earlier that he could sense that Mayura's powers were getting stronger. This would mean that Ladybug and Cat Noir would have to complete missions all around the globe to enhance their powers. Kwamis that refused to be taken and used are all around the globe will only help Ladybug and Cat Noir gain power if they complete the missions to prove themselves.

And now here we are, "Tikki, what am I going to tell my parents, what am I going to tell my friends!" Marinette says, panicking.

"Don't worry Marinette, we will figure it out, we always do" Tikki says, consoling Marinette.

"You can say that you were invited to design for Jagged Stone, he has asked you to design before,"

"Yeah but at home, and only for like 2 days, not weeks! They will never believe that!" "Don't worry Marinette, we will think of something else."

_Meanwhile..._

"I don't really feel like it though" Adrien sadly says.

"Look, now your just being ridiculous." Plagg says, with his mouth full of cheese.

"You find out that your dad is Hawk Moth, and now you're just shutting everyone out of your life. Huge surprise, your mother may be alive, so now you don't want to be a superhero anymore!"

"Plagg, it's not good manners to speak with your mouth full," Adrien explains.

"No Adrien, you're not changing the subject," Plagg says, swallowing his cheese.

"If your mom was here right now, she would not want you to be all depressed and reconsidering your position as a superhero for her. And especially not for your dad."

"But it all makes sense now Plagg, he never spent time with me because he was always on standby to release another akuma, that's why he was always busy. Why didn't I realize it before, I'm so dense!"

"You can say that again." Plagg scoffs, stuffing his mouth with more cheese.

"You know what, your right Plagg, I will stop thinking about Hawk Moth and my family, I will focus on the missions and not let my emotions take control, Mayura is still out there, and she is getting more powerful by the second. And judging by who Hawk Moth is, she is probably someone that I know. I need to be ready for whatever comes our way next."

* * *

**This chapter was exactly than 897 words, so I hope you enjoyed. BUG OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2- How And Where

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Mayura only continues to grow stronger. Ladybug and Cat Noir must complete the miraculous trials all around the globe in order to grow strong enough to defeat her. On the journey, Ladybug grows closer to Cat Noir and may even start to fall in love with him. Who will she choose, Adrien or Cat Noir?

I **just want to note that in my story Master Fu is still the owner of the miracle box just because I wanted the superhero duo to be able to know the information they will later learn from Master Fu and I didn't really want them to learn it along the way. If you do have ideas for the beginning without Master Fu, message me and I will post them as soon as possible beginnings and give you full credit. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

"Wait a minute!" Marinette says. "Remember the sign we saw when we were coming home from school yesterday?"

"Vaguely, why?" Tikki questions.

"Well it was for all bakers to compete in a competition to win 10,000. If I can convince my mom and dad to compete, it should be enough time for me to go complete the missions!"

"But you know your parents, they would never let you stay by yourself!"Tikki remarks.

"I'll just say I will be with Alya, surely that should work."

"No, it won't, what if your mom asks Alya's mom to double check!"

"Oh, I didn't think of that." Marinette thought for a moment.

"Ok then, I can say I'm staying with Juleka! Our moms don't really know each other that well."

"Well, that may actually work, as long as you convince them to actually go. If you go with them you may not have time to do the missions considering that they will want your help, so let's hope they don't make you come with them"

"I know, it's a small risk" Marinette states.

_At Nino's house..._

"Since I'm staying with Nino, this should be easy. All I have to say is that I am taking walks and taking my mind off of things -which is technically true considering I will be doing things to keep myself occupied. Plagg, stop eating, all that cheese will make your stomach hurt" Adrien explains.

"Adrien, one thing that you should know about me, is that there is never too much cheese in my stomach no matter how badly it hurts." Plagg protests.

"When do you think I should meet up with Ladybug?" Adrien asks, "We will need to discuss when we are leaving and where we are going."

"I don't know kid, why do you ask me these things? Maybe later tonight, after dinner with Nino and his parents?"

"That's a great idea Plagg, I can wait for her on the Eiffel Tower!"

"Your welcome." Plagg mumbles, taking another bite of camembert.

_Back at Sabine and Tom's Bakery..._

Marinette had searched up baking competitions on her phone, and surely the one she saw on the flyer was the exact same.

"Mom, Dad, I have some news a think you may like to hear!"

"What is it dear, your mother and I were just closing up the bakery. Guess what's for dinner!" Tom asks excitedly.

"Wow that's amazing Dad, well-"

"We get to have Ratatouille! You know, like the movie, Ratatouille! Except your mother made it, not a rat!"

"He's been going on about it since I told him I would be making it this morning. Do you think you will like it?" Sabine asks.

"Yes, of course I'll love it Mom, now let me tell you-"

"That's great!" Sabine exclaims.

As Sabine starts to walk upstairs with Tom, they continue to talk about the food, which just drives Marinette crazy, since she was being interrupted multiple times. When they reach the top of the staircase, she practically screams, "MOM, DAD, LISTEN TO ME!", causing both of her parents to be taken aback by her tone.

"What's wrong Marinette? Sabine asks gently.

"You're not listening to what I am trying to say and it is very important." Marinette says, more calmly this time.

"Oh right, sorry we got so caught up in the food- what did you want to tell us sweetie?" Tom asks.

"I was browsing Google on my phone, when I found this!" Marinette lies.

"It's a baking competition, the winner wins $10,000, plus think of all the views not only will we be able to renovate the bakery, but we can also get more customers, isn't that awesome!"

"I mean yes but the competition is not in Paris. It's in LA, and you can't stay here by yourself." Tom says.

"We could really use the money though Tom, we can just bring her with us." Sabine explains.

"And have her miss school? We can't do that."

"Guys, its Winter Break for the next month, did you guys forget, and on top of that Juleka and her mom said I can stay with them while you win the prize money." The lies, the lies, the lies.

"I'm not sure about this." Sabine says suspiciously.

"Oh, it should be fine Juleka is one of Marinette's friends, though we never met her, we should still be able to trust us." Tom explains.

"Alright fine, but if I hear anything suspicious from anyone, I am turning back and grounding you, understood?"

"Yes, mom, I understand"

"Ok then, the Ratatouille is already ready, sit down and let's eat."

After eating dinner, Marinette tells her parents good night and goes upstairs.

"Ok, it's time to meet up with Cat Noir, we have tons of things to discuss" Marinette says.

"Just say the magic words." Tikki says playfully.

"TIKKI SPOTS ON" within a flash, Marinette was magically transformed into her alter ego, Ladybug. Who would ever think that a clumsy, stuttering girl like Marinette, would turn into the strong, courageous Ladybug? Ladybug climbs through her window, then swings her yoyo unto multiple buildings until she reaches the Eiffel Tower. Of course, Cat Noir was leaning on one of the beams waiting for her.

"We meet again M'lady." Cat Noir smirks. Ladybug keeps a straight face, she has gotten so used to Cat Noir calling her M'lady or Bugaboo, that at this point she just did not respond to it.

"We need to discuss where we will be going for these missions and how we will get there." Cat Noir says, a bit more seriously.

"Why else would I be here?" Ladybug snaps.

"Ouch, who got on your bad side today?" Chat Noir smiles, stumbling back and clenching his chest as if he's in pain.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, but starts to smile, "Since I am technically the closest to Master Fu, I will ask him all the questions we have and all the places we will be going to, then I can meet you back again tomorrow evening."

"Hey, you are not the closest to Master Fu!"

"Oh really, then who is the one that gets the Miraculous from him? Hmm?" Ladybug smirks.

"Well, that's just because you were properly introduced to him first, and so he started to give you the extra miraculous." Chat Noir says, defensively.

"Exactly, I knew him longer, so we are closer."

"Whatever you say Bugaboo" Chat Noir says slyly.

"Anyway," Ladybug says, breaking eye contact, "do you have everything sorted out for when we do have to leave?"

"Yes, do you?"

"Yes, so it is decided, we will meet back here tomorrow evening ok?"

"Ok, until then-"

"Oh, and Cat?" "Yeah."

"Are you ok, you seemed kind of, I don't know, off lately, is something wrong?"

"No, not anymore now that I am with you, that is." Cat Noir says, kissing Ladybug's hand.

"But thanks for asking, it really shows that you care."

"Ok, well, bug out!" Ladybug says, swinging her yoyo.

"Bye M'lady" Cat Noir whispers.

* * *

**This chapter was 1332 words. Just wanted to include that. BUG OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3- Seeing Master Fu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Mayura only continues to grow stronger. Ladybug and Cat Noir must complete the miraculous trials all around the globe in order to grow strong enough to defeat her. On the journey, Ladybug grows closer to Cat Noir and may even start to fall in love with him. Who will she choose, Adrien or Cat Noir?

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first two chapters I know it started out slow but we building up to the point where Cat Noir and Ladybug will actually be going on the trials. Also, please tell me if you would rather have me spell Cat Noir's name as Chat Noir or Cat Noir, so I can edit that in the future. Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 3!**

* * *

_The next day, Marinette goes to see Master Fu early in the morning by telling her parents that she was going for an early stroll to draw and design._

Seeing no one around, Marinette cheerfully says, "Hey Master Fu!"

"Hey Marinette." Master Fu states calmly. "I can already tell why you are here, and I have all of your answers ready. Please sit down."

"Thanks, Master" Marinette says, sitting down.

"So, these missions are meant to enhance your power, as you know. The thing is, these missions test specific strengths and weakness both you, and your partner have. The kwamis that will be testing you are kwamis who refused to be used by people, the ancient kwamis. They believe that people use their power for evil and destruction, like how Hawkmoth used his. You will need to convince them otherwise in order for you to gain more gems."

"Gems?" Marinette asks.

"If you pass a mission, you earn a gem, each gem you have with you gains you more power. Once you have collected all of the gems and the last gem, the last kwami will merge all of the gems together and into your miraculous. This will give you more power that you can't lose since it is in your miraculous."

"Wow, that's very smart actually. But earlier you mentioned how these kwamis that Cat Noir and I will meet believe that people use their power for evil. But why? Did something happen?"

"Actually, yes. In Greece, around 700 years ago specifically during 1250 BC, a man named Hadeon stumbled across the warrior kwami, Walter. Walter had ultimate strength, and healing. He is not as strong as Plagg, but is perfect for war and things like that. He is supposed to be used to defeat the enemy. However, Hadeon had different plans. He was very spoiled, and did not want to be a knight. He did not want to fight with the army. He instead wanted to be King. So, when the battle started to rage, Hadeon decided to destroy everyone on the battlefield, even the people on his side. He used the power of strength to wound all the other knights and enemies. Since he was so strong, it did not matter whether or not he got slashed or stuck in the stomach with a sword, because he immediately healed. He made everyone surrender to him, and all the people in Greece did not dare to fight him, so he was named King."

"But Master," Marinette explains, "If he could not be wounded, how did he die?"

"Well everyone dies at one point in time- I mean except for kwamis, but he had a seizure that caused him to die. So, he died of natural causes. Ever since then some kwamis have given up on people and hid their miraculous, no one, not even me knows where they are. That's why the ancient kwamis are ancient, they stay at the ancient sites and are not modern. They can also take the form of objects or animals."

"Oh, I see"

"Well now the last thing I need to address is that the kwami of light, Eli will be guiding you on your journey throughout the world. He will tell you the locations and places you need to go to. He also knows all of the other ancient kwamis that will judge you. And lastly, you will get to each different place by using the teleportation kwami that you have met before. The horse kwami, Kaalki."

"Cool, now where exactly are they?"

Master Fu pulls out the miracle box and gives Marinette the glasses holding Kaalki. As for Eli, he puts away the miracle box, and simply hold out a plant. Apparently, Eli likes sunflowers, and immediately rushed to Master Fu's side, holding his miraculous, a golden locket.

"This is Eli, Plagg's brother" Eli looked as bright as the sun. He was a bright yellow with little whiskers on his cheeks. He looked like Plagg, but yellow.

 _"Let's just hope this means he is a ray of sunshine."_ Marinette thought. "Nice to meet you Eli" She said.

"Good to see you too Marinette."

"So, when do we get started? "Marinette asks.

"We should get started as soon as possible Marinette, possibly tonight?" Eli questions.

"Tonight! I can't leave tonight! My parents are not leaving until tomorrow afternoon!"

"Well the latest we can leave is tomorrow morning." Eli responds.

"What am I going to tell my parents?"

"Don't worry Marinette," Tikki says cheerfully, "we will think of something."

"Here you go, these are for you" Master Fu says while giving Marinette the locket and glasses.

_When Marinette gets home, she_ _immediately_ _puts the glasses and locket in her dresser drawer, under a pile of clothes before eating and transforming to see Cat Noir. For the time being..._

"Can't you tell, she cares." Adrien says dreamily. "She stopped me to ask if I was okay. Our bond is so strong that she realized that something was wrong."

"I mean anyone who is not stupid ans has actual eyes can notice something is wrong with you but whatever." Plagg mumbles, looking for cheese.

"And she let me kiss her hand. Do you think that this means that she is starting to love me?"

"Wait- where did all my camembert go?"

"Wow, I think Ladybug is starting to love me."

"EXCUSE ME, WHERE IS MY CAMEMBERT?" Plagg shrieks.

"You should really be quieter Plagg," Adrien says while looking over to his clock, "you never know who could be- oh my gosh, look at the time. I can't be late for my special date."

"It's not a date and where is my CAMEMBERT!"

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!"

_Back to Marinette's POV_

By the time Ladybug reached the Eiffel tower, she was surprised to see Cat Noir a few seconds late.

"Sorry I'm late M'lady," Cat Noir smiled.

Ladybug's cheeks turn a bright red.

"So, when are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning, there is a kwami that will be guiding us, the kwami of light?"

"Never heard of him."

"Well of course you haven't he has been with all the other ancient kwamis."

"What makes a kwami ancient, don't they all live forever?"

"Yes, but the difference is that ancient kwamis do not have a miraculous, I mean they do, but they hid them, and take forms of a living animal, creature, or thing that cannot be attached to a human, unlike Plagg, and Tikki. And they stay in ancient places and are more ancient then modern."

"But why would they want that? Don't they want to help save the world?" Ladybug, then told him about the ancient story Master Fu told her.

"Well, that explains everything." Cat Noir says.

"Yeah, but it's sad too, who knows how long those people were under Hadeon's evil rule, especially with everyone being afraid of him and all."

"Yeah it's sad, but never sadder than being without you Bugaboo."

"Yeah right." Ladybug laughs.

"Well than, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow, my kitty. Bug out!"

"I love it when she calls me that" Cat Noir says dreamily.

* * *

**This chapter included more than 1307 words. BUG OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4- Just The Beggining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the defeat of Hawk Moth, Mayura only continues to grow stronger. Ladybug and Cat Noir must complete the miraculous trials all around the globe in order to grow strong enough to defeat her. On the journey, Ladybug grows closer to Cat Noir and may even start to fall in love with him. Who will she choose, Adrien or Cat Noir?

**Hiii, thanks so much for reading, if you have been. Honestly this chapter is another chapter where they are just getting ready and putting everything into place and the next chapter is where the missions will begin.**

* * *

_The next day, Marinette wakes up bright and early to think of what to tell her parents while Adrien wakes up thinking of Ladybug's possible crush on him..._

"Come on Adrien, just tell me where all the cheese is!" Plagg says annoyed.

"I told you already Plagg," Adrien starts, "you ate it all."

"I know that's code for, I hid all the cheese Plagg."

"No, it's not, I told you not to eat too much, and yet you did."

"If that was true, you would have bought me more."

"I did."

"Where is it then?"

"In a bag, under my clothes, in a few of the dresser drawers."

"See, you did hide it!"

"Yes, from Nino, and his family."

"Speaking of, I need to go tell them that I will be going out more regularly, or they may grow suspicious."

"Yeah, you don't want that happening."

_Back in Marinette's Room..._

"What if a tell them I'm going for breakfast?"

"Wouldn't they be offended; they OWN a BAKERY after all. And you would have to get breakfast and be back in like 15 minutes, or they would grow suspicious."

"Right. I could use Alya as an excuse."

"Yeah but Alya is going to come by the bakery to tell your parents goodbye, and you would have to stop by to see her."

"Then what do I say Tikki?" Tikki thought for a moment.

"Maybe you can tell them that you are going out for inspiration to create new drawings and designs."

"But I kind of said that yesterday."

"Yeah, but then they will just think that you are dedicated to your drawings. And with traveling around Paris to think of what to design next, of course it will take a few hours, so they will assume you are going to Juleka's next."

"That makes so much sense! Thank you so much Tikki."

"No problem."

Back with Adrien and Plagg, Adrien goes downstairs to explain why he will not be seen for a few weeks after Plagg finishes his slice of cheese.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Lahiffe." Adrien says.

"Oh, hi Adrien," Mrs. Lahiffe says, "do you need something."

Adrien was not talking to anyone for the past few weeks except if it was absolutely necessary- except for Plagg, which Nino's parents did not know, so it came as a shock to them that he was talking to them freely.

"No, I just wanted to tell you to not to worry if you don't see me for a few weeks. Starting today, I am going to take the next few weeks to reflect and calm down about the whole thing. You know Hawk Moth being my father if that's okay with you."

The Lahiffe's looked at each other before Mr. Lahiffe says, "Of course Adrien, you're probably going through a lot right now. We understand."

"Thank you so much, I really appreciate it." Adrien says. And just like that he walks out of the house to transform.

_Back at the bakery-again_

"Hey mom and dad." Marinette says, plastering a smile on her face.

"Hey Marinette, where are you going."

"Oh, I am just going to take a tour bus around Paris to come up with a few new designs. I'll go straight to Juleka's after."

"Oh, ok." Sabine says, giving Marinette a hug. "We will miss you. Love you!"

"Love you too mom and dad!"

"Bye!" The Dupain-Changs said.

And just like that, Marinette was out to transform, with Tikki, the locket, and the glasses in her bag. Once Marinette was transformed, she headed straight to the Eiffel Tower to meet up with Cat Noir.

"Nice to see you Bugaboo," Cat Noir says, smiling.

"What else is new?" Ladybug replies, putting on the locket and glasses.

"What's that?"

"This locket is for Eli."

"Oh, the guide."

"Yes, I will be your guide." Eli says suddenly.

"Woah! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Cat Noir jumps. Ladybug rolls her eyes.

"Where are we going first Eli?" "Cairo Egypt, your first mission will take place at Khafre's Pyramid."

* * *

**This chapter was 930 words. Get hype because the next chapter is an actual mission!**


	5. Chapter 5- Cairo Egypt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weilders and Eli travel to their first location to complete their first mission.

**The picture on the top shows Cairo, Egypt. The picture on the bottom shows Khafre's Pyramid which is in a part of Cairo. (I know, suprising) As said before, I hope you guys enjoyed the last few chapters. This is the chapter where it all starts and this story gets interesting, so stay tuned for that. I also want to add that all the facts named in this book about a specific place, for example: Khafre's Pyramid, are true facts found on the internet. The kwami names where also found on the internet along with the meanings. Hint: the meaning of the kwami name connects to what the trial will test. Everything else like the plot, etc. are made up. Also wanna note that if some details in here for example going into the pyramid don't make sense, be aware that I know absolutely nothing about this stuff or whether or not you can go into the pyramid, you know things like that so if specific parts don't make sense that's why. Either way I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Make sure to leave a comment telling me what you think as well as more locations for this book.**

* * *

"Kaalki, FULL GALLOP" Ladybug says. "To Cairo, Egypt we go."

As soon as both Cat Noir and Ladybug stepped into the portal, they fell face first unto hard ground.

"Well, ouch!"

"I don't know what you expected Cat Noir, its Egypt, and it's near a pyramid. Have you ever watched a movie shot in Egypt!" Eli says, clearly irritated.

"I mean yes but I thought they were myths you know, green screens and sets and stuff, I've never actually been to Egypt!"

Ladybug gets up as the two start to argue. "Both of you guys hush!"

All eyes went on Ladybug.

"We are going to be together for the next 3-4 weeks!"

At this, Cat Noir smiled.

"All three of us, that is."

"Why you gotta break my heart like that Ladybug?" Cat Noir smiles.

"Oh my gosh you two, I don't have time for your flirtatious behavior," Eli says dragging his words.

"Oh my gosh, do you have to ruin everything!" Cat Noir says annoyed, as Eli and him get back into their verbal dispute.

"HEY!" Ladybug screams.

"All three of us are going to be going to these locations for the next few weeks so you two have got to get along! You don't have to like each other; you just have to respect each other."

"But how do I respect a kwami that is so-" Cat Noir starts.

"No, no, no more arguing."

"Ha! You got in trouble." Eli says mockingly, flying around.

Cat Noir frowns.

"You too Eli, this applies to each and every one of us."

"Fine, I'll be nice." Eli sighs.

"Ok, now where exactly are we going?" Ladybug asks.

"The pyramid of Khafre," Eli says, leading them in the direction of the pyramid, "The pyramid was likely opened and robbed during the First Intermediate Period. During the Nineteenth Dynasty, the overseer of temple construction took casing stones to build a temple in Heliopolis on Ramesses II's orders. Arab historian Ibn Abd al-Salam recorded that the pyramid was opened in 1372 AD. On the wall of the burial chamber, there is an Arabic graffito that probably dates from the same time. It is not known when the rest of the casing stones were robbed; they were presumably still in place by 1646, when John Greaves, professor of Astronomy at the University of Oxford in his Pyramidographia, wrote that, while its stones weren't as large or as regularly laid as in Khufu's, the surface was smooth and even free of breaches of inequalities, except on the south. The pyramid was first explored in modern times by Giovanni Belzoni on March 2, 1818, when the original entrance was found on the north side. Belzoni had hopes of finding an intact burial but the chamber was empty except for an open sarcophagus and its broken lid on the floor. The first complete exploration was conducted by John Perring in 1837. In 1853, Auguste Mariette partially excavated Khafre's valley temple, and, in 1858, while completing its clearance, he managed to discover a diorite statue of Khafre. And here we are."

The pyramid looked truly ancient, no one was there at the time since it was 9:00 and the pyramid was not open to tourists until 11. As Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at the pyramid they noticed, the pyramid was built of horizontal courses. The stones used at the bottom were very large, the courses, rough and irregular for the first half of its height but a narrow band of regular masonry, clear in the midsection of the pyramid. At the northwest corner of the pyramid, the bedrock was fashioned into steps. Casing stones cover the top third of the pyramid, but the pyramidion and part of the apex are missing. As they walked inside of the pyramid they saw, two entrances leading to the burial chamber, one that opens up at the face of the pyramid and one that opens at the base of the pyramid. These passageways do not align with the centerline of the pyramid, but were offset to the east. The lower descending passageway was carved completely out of the bedrock, descending, running horizontal, then ascending to join the horizontal passage leading to the burial chamber. There was also a subsidiary chamber, equal in length to the King's Chamber of the Khufu pyramid, that opens to the west of the lower passage, the purpose of which was uncertain to the weilders. The upper descending passage is clad in granite and descends to join with the horizontal passage to the burial chamber. The burial chamber was carved out of a pit in the bedrock.

The roof was constructed of gabled limestone beams. The chamber is rectangular, and is oriented east-west. Khafre's sarcophagus was carved out of a solid block of granite and sunk partially in the floor, in it, Ladybug noticed bones of an animal, possibly a bull. Another pit in the floor likely contained the canopic chest, its lid would have been one of the pavement slabs. Right as Cat Noir was about to ask what to do, the earth's floor started to tremble and crack.

"Run!" Cat Noir screamed.

But as Ladybug and him tried to run, the temple started crashing down on them, locking them in.

As they started to panic, Ladybug realized something, "This temple can't possibly be falling now, its ancient, it's been here since at least 1372 AD, meaning it withstood all of Egypt's natural disasters such as, river floods, earthquakes, rockslides, sand storms, and water scarcity. Is this some type of mirage?"

"Not exactly," a voice said, slowly coming from the shadows, "but it is something quite like it dear girl."

"Who are you?" Cat Noir asked.

"Oh, sorry my name is Aubrey." The kwami said, coming towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, "I did not expect you to be smart enough to figure out my little trick."

Aubrey was dressed like an Egyptian goddess, wearing a sheath decorated with gold thread and colorful beadwork, and a type of sari; the sheath had only one thin broad shoulder. She had some type of clear jewel around her neck. But it was slightly hidden. With a snap of her fingers, the temple was repaired, and the Earth which turned to a slight tremble, completely stopped moving.

"If that wasn't an illusion, what was that?" Cat Noir questions.

"Aubrey has the power of doing things with her mind, she made the earthquake with her mind since it is very common in Egypt, and she made the pyramid collapse to test how fast your mind works." Eli explained.

Because Eli knew what Aubrey was doing and who she was, when the whole earthquake began, he ran to find her lurking in the shadows, turning a softer yellow (since he is light) while Cat Noir and Ladybug started to run.

"Of course! That makes so much sense!" Ladybug says.

"You never know when you're going to need to think of something on the spot, a villain can always be tricking you with something to scare you, when what you need is right in front of you." Aubrey says slyly.

"M'lady and I do that all the time, don't we M'lady?"

"You mean I do it all the time.

"Whatever you say Bugaboo. Oh, and by the way, you said your name is Aubrey isn't it?"

"Yes," Aubrey responds.

"I should have known!"

"Known what?" Ladybug asks, feeling left out.

"The rocks depicted an ancient goddess that could move things with her mind, a powerful being of a sort."

"Wait, you know how to read hieroglyphics?"

"Yeah." Cat Noir says, flashing a shy smile.

For a second Ladybug just stands there stunned but then says, "Well I get what that has to do with Aubrey, but what does that have to do with her name?"

"The name Aubrey is from the Norman and Old French personal name Aubri, from the Germanic personal name Alberic, composed of elements meaning 'elf power' or 'supernatural power' and things like that."

"Good, you two make a good team."

"Yeah, we get that a lot." Ladybug sighs.

"Do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you Ladybug have street smarts, the experience and knowledge necessary to deal with the potential difficulties or dangers of life in an urban environment, while Cat Noir, you have book smarts, knowledge that greatly derives from book-learning, as opposed to practical experience, or street smarts. Though you both may be smart like book smart or street smart sometimes, you are mainly those that I just told each of you. Because you are two different smarts, you can solve any problem that comes your way, you guys also just look good together so that's why."

Ladybug smacks the top of her face with her hand. "Why did you have to say that last part?"

"See bugaboo, we are purrfect for each other in every way. The electricity that sparks between us can even be seen by people we only just met." Cat Noir says grinning.

Aubrey laughs.

"Don't encourage him Aubrey." Eli says bleakly. "Can we just get to the mission please?"

"Of course," Aubrey says smiling.

"This first mission should be easy; you will get the gem if you choose the correct one."

Suddenly 6 beams appear behind Ladybug, and Cat Noir, catching their attention.

"You only have one chance to choose a gem, so choose wisely."

As Cat Noir racked his brain on what to do, Ladybug felt as though it was some trick.

"What do suggest we do M'lady?" Cat Noir whispered.

"I mean we could inspect all of them if we are allowed." Ladybug says.

"I mean ok, but are you sure it's not a trick? I get that it is the first mission, but it can't possibly be that easy, can it."

"You can see from afar, the one in the back left has a scratch, and that's the only one that's different, she would probably expect us to pick that one."

Ladybug then remembered what Aubrey had said moments earlier, "You never know when you're going to need to think of something on the spot, a villain can always be tricking you with something to scare you, when what you need is right in front of you."

Was it possible that the gem was right in front of their faces, or maybe... Ladybug turned around, catching Cat Noir's attention.

"We have made our decision."

"You have?" Eli asks confused.

"We have?" Cat Noir questioned feeling the same way as Eli.

The only difference is that no miraculous holder had come up with an answer so fast without even closely inspecting the gems in front of them.

"Which gem have you chosen?" Aubrey smiles.

"At first, I was thinking maybe it's the one in the back left, after all it is the only one that looks different from the others. And I mean, if I looked closer at the others, maybe I would have seen differences. But then I remembered, sometimes what you need is right in front of your face, where you least expect it to be."

"And where is that?" Aubrey solicits.

"The gem, it's around your neck. It looks like a piece of jewelry, but it doesn't match the overall theme of your outfit, or it would have been gold or silver or something. That's the gem, and that's our answer."

"Honestly, I'm impressed. Never in all these years has a miraculous holder been able to pass this test, and even if they did, they would not be able to do it so fast."

"Oh, so what you said was supposed to be a hint?"

"Exactly Cat Noir, but don't worry," Aubrey says smiley.

"I like the amount of trust you have in your partner. Even if you did not know what to say, and whether or not she was right, you went with it, and that's what good team members do. You get your gem as well. Good job guys."

With a snap of her fingers, Aubrey made all the boulders disappear, and split the gem around her neck in half. She then made little bags (or fanny packs) that could go around both Cat Noir and Ladybugs waist- one for each of them.

"This is what you both will use to store your gems, you cannot lose them, because you will not be given a new gem, or a new bag. Understood?"

"Yes", Cat Noir and Ladybug said.

"Thank you so much." Cat Noir says.

"No problem."

Once Cat Noir, Ladybug, and Eli made it out, Ladybug asks, "So where is our next destination?"

"Sweden, we will be going to the town Birka, in Björkö" Eli replies. "because we started so early, we will be able to do two missions, if you are up for it of course." "I'm ready." Cat Noir says. "Absolutely." Ladybug remarks.

* * *

This chapter was 2356 words. Have a good day! BUG OUT!


	6. Chapter 6- Bjorko, Sweden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weilders continue their adventure as they travel to Bjorko, Sweden.

****

**Hiiiiii I just want to thank everyone for reading my story! This is a picture of Birka when it was deserted. I was hoping to find a better picture, but this one was the best one I could find as of right now.**

* * *

"Kaalki, FULL GALLOP" Ladybug says.

"Are there any surprises we should know about?" Cat Noir asks.

"No, not this time." Eli replies.

"To Birka, Sweden we go!" Ladybug says, completely ignoring Cat Noir and Eli.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir walked through the portal, they felt solid ground- on their feet this time.

"Birka is the oldest town in Sweden," Eli explicates.

"In the mid-700's, a city was born on Björkö in Lake Mälaren named Birka, a location, which is commonly called Sweden's first town. That is where we are now. It is believed that it was the Swedish King who took the initiative to form the city as part of a desire to control the trade in northern Scandinavia, both politically and economically. Merchants and tradesmen came to Birka with goods from all over Europe and other parts of the world. People know this through archaeological excavations, were they found Arabic silver, beads from Eastern Europe, beautiful glass goblet, ceramics and exclusive fabrics.

These goods were traded for exclusive goods that we have here, for example, iron, skins, horns and fur. In the city worked many different kinds of craftsmen like comb makers, blacksmiths, weavers and others. They lived in simple houses that were arranged in rows down towards the docks. During two hundred years Birka was a thriving city and Sweden's most important place for trade throughout northern Europe. The city had a perfect location because it was centrally located, but also well protected in the Baltic Sea. Birka had about 700-1000 inhabitants, which today can be compared to the Swedish island Visingsö in Lake Vättern. The residents of Birka started to abandon the city to move elsewhere after two hundred years. Some may have moved to Sigtuna, Sweden's next thriving city after Birka. No one knows exactly why Birka was abandoned, but accepted theories are based on political decisions, but also that Birka lost his strategic and easily accessible location through the land rise."

"That would explain why its deserted." Ladybug remarks.

"Yeah, the tourists only come in the summer, and most of the animals hibernate or go to a warmer place during this time." Cat Noir explains.

"How do you know?" Ladybug asks.

"I've learned about this place before, back when I was homeschooled."

"You where homeschooled?"

"Yeah, I got lucky when my father let me go to an actual school, and everyone was so welcoming."

 _"Well that reminds me of someone..."_ Ladybug thought. _"But it can't be, Adrien is nothing like Cat Noir."_

After walking through the town for at least 15 minutes, Ladybug and Cat Noir noticed a random panda sitting and staring at them from afar.

"Hello?" Ladybug says, kind of questioning.

All of a sudden, the panda disappeared within a flash, and could not be spotted until...

"Hello." A panda kwami says.

Ladybug and Cat Noir screams, realizing the kwami was behind them.

"My name is Jati." The kwami says.

Jati had a distinctive black and white coat, with black fur around his eyes and on his ears, muzzle, legs and shoulders.

"Well hello Jati." Ladybug says, still flustered.

"I'm guessing this mission is going to be about honesty or trust?" Cat Noir asks.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Jati asks, confused.

"Jati, is a name meaning 'the honest one'

"Smart kid. While the last mission tested your speed, or how fast you can do something, this mission will test your reliability, or whether or not you can be trusted with a miraculous. Therefore, this test will be CRUCIAL to pass, or not only will you lose your gem, but you will lose your ability to own a miraculous."

"WHAT?!" Cat Noir and Ladybug shrieks.

"This is the one mission where you can lose your miraculous, so do not fret." Eli explains.

"Ok, so what do we do?" Cat Noir asks, slightly calmer.

"I have the power to go into anyone's mind and the power to separate any group or person for this specific mission," Jati says.

"That's slightly concerning." Ladybug remarks.

"Well, I am going to use that power to try to get into both of your heads and make you give up on each other."

"Cat Noir and I would never give up on each other."

"Yeah, we're a team." Cat Noir finishes. "Well, we'll see about that." Jati mumbles. "You two will be separated to two different places. You will then have to find each other. The further you go, the more energy you will drain, and the more pain you will feel. Until, you give up on each other, that is."

"Hey that's not fair." Cat Noir grumbles.

"Life isn't fair kid." Jati says.

"There has to be some way out of this," Ladybug whispers to Cat Noir.

"Don't worry about it M'lady we'll keep going until we see a figure, this place is deserted after all."

"And, that's where I come in." Aubrey says.

"Why do all of these kwamis just LOVE sneaking up on me!" Cat Noir says irritated.

"Well we can't make it easy on you two, now can we?" Aubrey says.

"Yes! Yes, you can." Cat Noir says.

"Well this just makes this mission so much easier," Ladybug says sarcastically.

"When do we get started?" Cat Noir asks.

"Right...now." Aubrey says.

And with the snap of Jati's fingers, Cat Noir and Ladybug where pulled apart to two different directions. Except there was a twist, Aubrey made Birka look like how it did before everyone left. It was full of people making it even harder to know where Ladybug or Cat Noir was. Jati went to the most vulnerable superhero first, and because Adrien was still hurt and shocked that his father was Hawk Moth and he did not realize it, made him the most vulnerable.

_"You don't have to look for Ladybug you know," Jati starts. "You have gone through enough as is, she will find you."_

"No," Cat Noir says. "That's not how it works, we have to work together, as a team to find our way to each other, even in this crowd."

"But don't you think that if you both work to find each other, you can go in the wrong directions? You can be looking for her on your left, and she can be looking for you on her right. She can come and find you, not only will it save time, it will save the pain too."

"No! I refuse to let Ladybug go through this alone! Even if it takes forever to find her or if we are going in the wrong directions! I believe in her and she believes in me, and I won't let her down!"

Cat Noir then felt a hard pain in his stomach. It as if someone was stabbing him in the stomach. It felt so painful, he started to stumble and trip, yet he continued to move through the busy town.

Jati then quickly traveled to Ladybug, to try and convince her to give up on Cat Noir. She, like Cat Noir, felt the same aching pain in her stomach, as she tried to venture forth to find Cat Noir. "You can stop the pain you're feeling, you just need to give up on Cat Noir.

"It's not that big of a deal, you can stop the pain you are feeling, and he'll still come and find you. It can be like a test of whether or not he truly loves you."

"I'm not going to do that to Cat Noir, and how do you know about that?"

"It's pretty obvious. You think about him a lot, sometimes even more than you think about Adrien. Even though Adrien is supposed to be the love of your life." "Adrien is the love of my life." "Then why do you think about Cat Noir so much?"

"I... don't know." Ladybug stumbles to a seat. "This is useless." She says. Jati smiles. "I can't find Cat in this crowd. I can't even walk, meaning it's the same for him." Jati frowns, realizing Ladybug is not giving up.

"You can wait here you know, the crowd is large, and there is no way that you're going to find him."

"You're right! We can't find each other in this crowd, knowing him, he'll probably go down a different route, a quieter route to find me easier. Or, he can possibly be looking for me in the same crowd!"

Ladybug rushes to her feet, feeling the harsh pain, but starts to call out, "Cat! Cat Noir!"

Jati then tries to get to Cat Noir and see if he'll give up one more time. Cat Noir was not as strong as Ladybug. Especially since he is vulnerable. He started to get dizzy, and his vision started to blur. He was tripping and falling a few times in the crowd, and his stomach felt a horrible pain.

"You are already going through so much Cat Noir, you can give up now, Ladybug will understand."

"No! I'm not giving up on Ladybug. I'm not giving up..."

And then Cat started to lose consciousness. His vision started to go black, and he started to fall. Jati was starting to get worried. What he did not tell the superheroes was that there was a possibility that if they did not find each other fast enough, they could die. But then they heard the voice.

"Cat! Cat Noir! Cat Noir are you here!" Ladybug screams.

Cat Noir forces himself to stay awake.

"M'lady." Cat Noir whimpers.

"Cat Noir! Cat Noir!" Ladybug screams, getting closer and closer.

Cat Noir then pushes himself to speak louder, he was feeling weaker and weaker.

"M'lady, M'lady." Cat Noir says.

And then. And then he just collapsed, he didn't mean to. Though his voice was very soft, Ladybug heard Cat from nearby, and rushed to the sound of his voice to find him trembling on the floor.

"Cat Noir!" Ladybug ran and cradled Cat Noir's head in her lap. "It's ok now Cat, I'm here now."

The pain in their bodies started to dissolve rapidly as the people in the town started to disappear and life started to fade back to reality.

Cat Noir slowly opened his eyes, "M'lady? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be Kitty." Ladybug chuckles.

"Are you ok Bugaboo?"

"The better question is, are you ok? You blacked out."

"I'm fine now that I'm with you."

Ladybug couldn't help but smile. She was so happy knowing that Cat Noir was okay.

"Ahem." Eli sighs.

"OH! Right."

Ladybug and Cat Noir stand up, blushing profusely.

"You didn't tell us we could DIE here." Ladybug says.

"I didn't want to scare you, plus you are ok, right?" Jati says.

"Whatever."

"Well congratulations, you earned your second gem, the gem of trust. I trust you and think you both have the right mindsets to wield a miraculous. You both refused to give up on your partner, even under the circumstance of death or pain." Jati says.

He then hands each of them a the lightest blue gem for trust. The gem ALMOST looked white. Before, Aubrey had given them a clear gem for mental speed, or how long it takes for them to figure something out. They both put the gem in their fanny packs.

"Until we meet again." Jati says, before turning back to his animal self.

"And will we ever see you again Aubrey?" Cat Noir asks.

"I don't know, will you?" Aubrey says, before zooming away.

"Thanks for saving me Bugaboo." Cat Noir says.

"Well thanks for keeping your hope in me." Ladybug replies.

"Oh my gosh, I just love kid love." Eli says facetiously.

"Come on we are going to go to China next. You can take a rest there and wake up in the morning for the mission."

"Cool." Ladybug says.

* * *

**This chapter had a bit more than 2,000 words so I hope you enjoyed! BUG OUT!!**


	7. Chapter 7- Beijing, China

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The superhero duo face their next mission in Beijing, China. :D

**Okay I am soooo sorry that I have not updated in a while. I have gotten busy editing, singing, making beats, etc. But I am back! And with new chapters. Thank you all for reading this it means so much to me. This chapter is pretty long to make up for all the lost time I haven't updated. A lot of it is real facts but once you get passed them it gets more intresting. The picture above shows part of the Summer Palace, which will be included in this chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Kallaki, FULL GALLOP!" Ladybug says.

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir where too tired to worry about where or how they were landing.

So was Eli so he says, "I'll tell you about this place in the morning, but so far all you need to know is that this place is known as the Summer Palace. Not only does it have artifacts, but it also has gardens and rooms, which is why you will be sleeping here."

Once both Cat Noir and Ladybug got to their rooms, they fed their kwamis.

"Boy oh boy, it's been a really long day today." Tikki says.

"I'm so tired."

"Tikki, are you done eating? I want to transform."

"Wait, already? Why?"

"I want to talk to Cat."

"OH, I see." Tikki smirks. "You're starting to catch feelings for him, don't you?"

"I don't know Tikki, when he was so weak on the floor during the last mission, I realized that I don't know how I would be react if I were to lose him."

"Aww, you love him."

"I DON'T LOVE HIM!"

"Ok, ok, then what do you call it?"

"I just care about him okay?"

"Mhm. Let me tell you Marinette, I have been alive for more than 200 years, and even I know that nowadays we people call that love or, at least like. He's way more than just a partner or just a friend."

"Whatever Tikki, can you just transform me?"

Meanwhile,

"Power up Plagg."

"Oh my gosh Adrien, today was so tiring, you almost died... I think I need a raise." Plagg says.

"Nice try Plagg, but no. I almost died today, not you." Adrien replies.

"But do you know how traumatizing that is for such a little kwami such as I?"

"Yeah, and you'll be fine."

"Aww Adrien, pretty please!"

"Did you see how Ladybug didn't let go of me? Is it possible that she cares about me?" Adrien says, changing the subject.

"Here we go again Adrien. Adrien, please don't hurt yourself okay, whatever you do. It's possible that Ladybug can be confused about her feelings for you. She did say that she's in love with someone else." Plagg says.

"Cat, Cat Noir. Is it okay if I come in yet?" Ladybug asks.

"I stand corrected." Plagg sighs, swallowing his cheese.

"Give me a sec," Adrien replies.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT." Adrien says, before opening the door. And there stood Ladybug, looking down as if she was feeling shy. At this, Cat Noir started blushing profusely.

"Come- Come in." He says, making a path for Ladybug.

"Thanks," Ladybug remarks, looking down.

"Um, so what's up." Cat Noir says, looking down as well and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I um, just wanted to tell you that...um, I really care about you and I want you to know that."

"Thanks Bugaboo, I care about you too, I don't know what I would do without you." Cat Noir says, looking up and smiling at Ladybug.

"You don't?" Ladybug says, slightly looking up.

"Yeah, I just thought it was obvious."

"Yeah, of c-course." Ladybug replies, blushing.

"So, how did you learn all the meanings of names?" She asks, sitting down on the bed.

"Well as I said, I started off homeschooled." Cat Noir replies, sitting next to her. As the night went on, Cat Noir and Ladybug decided to watch a movie, and eventually fell asleep without even realizing it.

"Okay lovebirds, its morning, come on get up." Eli says, poking at both Ladybug and Cat Noir.

Over the course of the night, Ladybug had somehow made it snuggled against Cat Noir's chest hugging him, while he had his arm around her shoulders. They did not realize this until morning, when Eli woke them both up, and instead of saying anything they both just looked down smiling, Ladybug playing with her bangs and Cat Noir rubbing the back of his neck.

"Come on, let's get you two to a bathroom so you can freshen up."

After walking to the bathroom and freshening up in there, Eli speaks and says, "It'll rise suspicion to see two superheroes going to a restaurant in China, so I suggest that you both go in your civilian form."

"Okay." Ladybug and Cat Noir reply.

"I mean either that and you get the fresh air, or you can order takeout while I tell you about the history of this place."

"Takeout!" Both Ladybug and Cat Noir kind of yell excitedly.

"Ok, ok, I get it you want to stay together! You don't gotta scream at such a little kwami such as I."

"You know, you really sound like Plagg." Cat Noir says.

"I know, he's kind of rubbing off on me. He's my brother after all."

"What really, you guys never told me that!" Cat Noir pouts.

"Well, I'm sorry Cat Noir it's not the most important thing. What are our takeout options?" Ladybug asks.

Eli takes out a brochure from the corner of the room and says, "There is the China Dragon Express, the China House, Jumbo Chinese Kitchen, King Garden, there is also,"

"Okay, I think we got a lot of options what do they serve?" Cat Noir says.

"Ok, so China Dragon Express serves egg rolls, crab rangoon, chicken wings, shrimp toast, BBQ square ribs, and chicken teriyaki. Do you need more options or was that enough?"

"Yeah that's enough, thanks." Ladybug says. "I'll take the BBQ square ribs." "And I'll take the chicken wings." Cat Noir remarks.

"Cool, who is gonna call, and who is gonna collect it?" Eli asks.

"I'll call and you collect it?" Cat Noir suggests.

"And give me the hard work?" Ladybug frowns.

"I'm sorry Bugaboo, if someone were to see me here there would be paparazzi and drama, and that is not what we need to focus on right now."

"Ok, fine." Ladybug sighs.

After calling and placing their order, Eli says, "Ok, now let me tell you a bit about this Summer Palace. The Summer Palace is a vast ensemble of lakes, gardens and palaces in Beijing. It was an imperial garden in the Qing dynasty. Mainly dominated by Longevity Hill (Wànshòu Shān) and Kunming Lake. In December 1998, UNESCO included the Summer Palace on its World Heritage List. It declared the Summer Palace 'a masterpiece of Chinese landscape garden design.'

The origins of the Summer Palace date back to the Jurchen-led Jin dynasty in 1153, when the fourth ruler, Wanyan Liang (r. 1150–1161), moved the Jin capital from Huining Prefecture to Yanjing, which today is called Bejing. He ordered the construction of a palace in the Fragrant Hills and Jade Spring Hill in the northwest of Beijing. Around 1271, after the Yuan dynasty established its capital in Khanbaliq, the engineer Guo Shoujing initiated a waterworks project to direct the water from Shenshan Spring in Baifu Village, Changping into the Western Lake, which would later become Kunming Lake. Guo's aim was to create a water reservoir that would ensure a stable water supply for the palace. In 1494, the Hongzhi Emperor (r. 1487–1505) of the Ming dynasty had a Yuanjing Temple built for his wet nurse, Lady Luo, in front of Jar Hill, which was later renamed Longevity Hill. The temple fell into disrepair over the years and was abandoned, and the area around the hill became lush with vegetation. The Zhengde Emperor (r. 1505–21), who succeeded the Hongzhi Emperor, built a palace on the banks of the Western Lake and turned the area into an imperial garden. He renamed Jar Hill to "Golden Hill" and named the lake "Golden Sea". Both the Zhengde Emperor and the Wanli Emperor (r. 1572–1620) enjoyed taking boat rides on the lake. During the reign of the Tianqi Emperor (r. 1620–27), the court eunuch Wei Zhongxian took the imperial garden as his personal property."

"Oh, I learned about this at school." Ladybug says.

"And I would have known about it if a hadn't been daydreaming."

"Well I'm happy to know you were daydreaming about me M'lady." Cat Noir smiles.

"It was not about you!"

"Whatever you say Bugaboo. On the other hand, I actually was listening in my class and taking notes on this place. In the early Qing dynasty, Jar Hill served as the site for horse stables in the imperial palace. Eunuchs who committed offences were sent there to weed and cut grass. In the beginning of the reign of the Qianlong Emperor (r. 1735-1796), many imperial gardens were built in the area around present-day Beijing's Haidian District and accordingly, water consumption increased tremendously. At the time, much of the water stored in the Western Lake came from the freshwater spring on Jade Spring Hill, while a fraction came from the Wanquan River. Any disruption of the water flow from Jade Spring Hill would affect the capital's water transport and water supply systems.

Around 1749, the Qianlong Emperor decided to build a palace in the vicinity of Jar Hill and the Western Lake to celebrate the 60th birthday of his mother, Empress Dowager Chongqing. In the name of improving the capital's waterworks system, he ordered the Western Lake to be expanded further west to create two more lakes, Gaoshui Lake and Yangshui Lake. The three lakes served not only as a reservoir for the imperial gardens, but also a source of water for the surrounding agricultural areas. The Qianlong Emperor collectively named the three lakes 'Kunming Lake' after the Kunming Pool constructed by Emperor Wu (r. 141–187 BCE) in the Han dynasty for the training of his navy. The earth excavated from the expansion of Kunming Lake was used to enlarge Jar Hill, which was renamed "Longevity Hill". The Summer Palace, whose construction was completed in 1764 at a cost of over 4.8 million silver taels, was first named "Qingyiyuan" (Gardens of Clear Ripples)."

"Well look who is taking over as historian." Eli teases.

Eli then says, "The design of the Summer Palace was based on a legend in Chinese mythology about three divine mountains in the East Sea, namely Penglai, Fangzhang and Yingzhou. The three islands in Kunming Lake – Nanhu Island, Tuancheng Island and Zaojiantang Island – were built to represent the three mountains, while the lake itself was based on a blueprint of the West Lake in Hangzhou. Besides, many architectural features in the palace were also built to resemble or imitate various attractions around China. For example: the Phoenix Pier represented Lake Tai; the Jingming Tower resembled Yueyang Tower, Hunan; the Wangchan Pavilion resembled Yellow Crane Tower; the shopping streets were designed to imitate those in Suzhou and Yangzhou. The centrepiece of the Summer Palace was the 'Great Temple of Gratitude and Longevity.' There was also a Long Corridor more than 700 metres long which was furnished with artistic decorations. As the palace was not equipped with facilities for long-term staying and daily administration of state affairs, the Qianlong Emperor hardly lived there and only remained there for the day whenever he visited it.

As the Qing Empire started declining after the reign of the Daoguang Emperor (r. 1820–1850), the Summer Palace gradually became more neglected and the architectural features on the three islands were ordered to be dismantled because the costs of maintenance were too high. In 1860, the French and British looted the Summer Palace at the end of the Second Opium War and on October 18, 1860 the British burned down the nearby Old Summer Palace (called the Yuanmingyuan in Chinese). The destruction of the palace was ordered by Lord Elgin, the British High Commissioner to China, and was undertaken in response to the torture and killing of two British envoys, a journalist for The Times, and their escorts. The destruction of large parts of the Summer Palace still evokes strong emotions among some people in China.

Between 1884–95, during the reign of the Guangxu Emperor (r. 1875–1908), Empress Dowager Cixi ordered 22 million silver taels, originally designated for upgrading the Qing navy (the Beiyang Fleet), to be used for reconstructing and enlarging the Summer Palace to celebrate her 60th birthday. As the funds were limited, the construction works were concentrated on the buildings in front of Longevity Hill and the dams around Kunming Lake. The Summer Palace was also given its present-day Chinese name, 'Yiheyuan', in 1888. In 1900, towards the end of the Boxer Rebellion, the Summer Palace suffered damages again when the forces of the Eight-Nation Alliance destroyed the imperial gardens and seized many artifacts stored in the palace. However, the palace was restored two years later."

Just then the phone rings. "And that's probably the food." Ladybug says.

Cat Noir had given the address of the lake that was nearby. Marinette would have to run to the lake and collect the food there. She quickly ran to the staircase and detransformed there. When she finally got to the lake, she paid for the food and ran back to the Summer Palace. Once on the staircase, she retransformed, giving Tikki an extra macaroon for staying throughout the night and for extra energy.

When Ladybug left...

"So, when did you fall in lovewith Ladybug?" Eli asks.

"When I first laid my eyes on her. That was when we both first became miraculous holders, and we were still new to it."

"Who tried to give up first, you or her?"

"What are you talking about?"

"At the beginning there is always a miraculous holder that tries to give up their miraculous because they don't feel good enough. So, who was it, you or her?" Eli asks again.

"Why would I tell you?"

"It was her wasn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that, or in any bad way. I just mean that I can tell, she doesn't always seem too sure of herself, and she blames herself for everything. And on top of that it's pretty obvious when you're so protective of her."

"Well that's because I care about her. And- she cares about me."

"Aww, that's cute." Eli exaggerates.

"Haven't you ever been in love before Eli?"

"Yes, and I got my heart broken, just like you."

"How do you know I got my heart broken?"

"I know a lot about you Adrien. But at least your love is starting to like you."

"You think she likes me?" Cat Noir smiles.

"I think she's confused. I think she wants to like you, and that deep down she knows she does but, there is someone else that she considers that makes her say no."

"Well, I wish he could just disappear."

"No, you don't," Eli says a bit too loudly.

"What? Why not?"

"Look, I'm not supposed to tell you this but... the person she likes is a bit closer than you think. Your just too dense to realize it."

"I'm not dense!"

"Whatever you say Adrien." Eli smirks.

"So, who was your love?"

"Corlissa, the kwami in New York."

"Corlissa: good hearted person, who is generous and nonchalant."

"And she was. And do you know who she liked."

"Who?"

"I'll give you a hint, his name starts with Pl- and ends with agg!"

"She likes Plagg!"

"Of course, she likes Plagg, who doesn't like Plagg?!"

"Little did she know that would backfire on her since he likes Tikki. And little did he know that it would backfire on him since Tikki likes a different kwami."

"She does?"

"Yeah, but she won't say which one."

"Oh, well there are tons of other kwamis out there."

"Yeah, and Plagg will just take all of them."

"No, he won't don't be mad at him."

"I'm not, Plagg is my best friend, and not to mention, my brother. I just wish that a kwami would like me for me."

"Don't worry, the right kwami will come around."

"Well Cat Noir, I think this is the first time we've actually had a REAL conversation."

"Yeah, it is now that I think about it, we never really got along."

"Yeah but when you think about it, we're pretty similar. We both got our hearts broken. And, we both have times when we exaggerate the little things."

"Yeah, and don't forget we're both good at history!" Eli and Cat Noir laugh.

"Thanks for cheering me up Cat Noir."

"Anytime Eli."

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? I have the food." Ladybug says.

"Yeah, it's safe."

"How where you two when I was gone?" Ladybug narrows her eyes while setting the food on a table."

"Good." Cat Noir replies.

"Better than usual actually."

"Really?" Ladybug asks, completely shocked.

"Yeah," Eli adds.

"Let's just say we somehow became friends in the matter of 10-15 minutes."

"Oh, well okay." Ladybug says, still baffled.

"I'm glad you two are getting along nicely."

"Cool, now let's dig in!" Eli says, turning back to his normal funny self.

He was gonna share with both Cat Noir and Ladybug. He was so small; he didn't eat too much so Ladybug nor Cat Noir had a problem with it. They ate and watched tv, and just bonded. They talked about their lives and what they could relate to. And how it felt like to be chosen as a miraculous holder. And before it was time to start the mission, Eli gave a quick tour of the Summer Palace, with the help of Kallaki since the palace was very large. Both Ladybug and Cat Noir got to see the lakes, and the huge garden. They also looked at the unique architecture, and the part of the palace with artifacts.

"Come on now, the next kwami you will meet can be found in here." When the trio made it to the museum part of the Summer Palace, Ladybug put Kallaki in her fanny pack, and promised to feed him later. Since she wasn't used to him, she didn't know what he liked to eat and would ask him later.

"Okay so where do we find this kwami?" Cat Noir asks.

"Be patient Cat Noir."

"Patient?"

"And I thought you were smart."

"Wow, China has amazing creations." Ladybug says. "China's greatest inventions." Ladybug says, reading the caption.

"Paper. Although it is recorded that the Han Dynasty (202 BC – AD 220) court eunuch Cai Lun (50 AD – AD 121) invented the pulp papermaking process and established the use of new materials used in making paper, ancient padding and wrapping paper artifacts dating to the 2nd century BC have been found in China, the oldest example of pulp papermaking being a map from Fangmatan, Tianshui; by the 3rd century, paper as a writing medium was in widespread use, replacing traditional but more expensive writing mediums such as strips of bamboo rolled into threaded scrolls, strips of silk, wet clay tablets hardened later in a furnace, and wooden tablets."

"Number 2: printing." Cat Noir continues. "The earliest specimen of woodblock printing is a single-sheet dharani sutra in Sanskrit that was printed on hemp paper between 650 and 670 AD; it was unearthed in 1974 from a Tang tomb near Xi'an. A Korean miniature dharani Buddhist sutra discovered in 1966, bearing extinct Chinese writing characters used only during the reign of China's only self-ruling empress, Wu Zetian (r. 690–705), is dated no earlier than 704 and preserved in a Silla Korean temple stupa built-in first printed periodical, the Kaiyuan Za Bao was made available in AD 713. However, the earliest known book printed at regular size is the Diamond Sutra made during the Tang Dynasty (618–907), a 5.18 m (17 ft) long scroll which bears the date 868 AD. Joseph Needham and Tsien Tsuen-hsuin write that the cutting and printing techniques used for the delicate calligraphy of the Diamond Sutra book are much more advanced and refined than the miniature Dharani sutra printed earlier. The polymath scientist and official Shen Kuo (1031–1095) of the Song dynasty (960–1279) was the first to describe the process of movable type printing in his Dream Pool Essays of 1088. He attributed the innovation of reusable fired clay characters to a little-known artisan named Bi Sheng (990–1051). Bi had experimented with wooden type characters, but their use was not perfected until 1297 to 1298 with the model of the official Wang Zhen (fl. 1290–1333) of the Yuan dynasty (1271–1368), who also arranged written characters by rhyme scheme on the surface of round table compartments. It was not until 1490 with the printed works of Hua Sui (1439–1513) of the Ming dynasty (1368–1644) that the Chinese perfected metal movable type characters, namely bronze."

"Number 3: Gunpowder." Ladybug resumes. "Evidence of gunpowder's first use in China comes from the Tang dynasty (618–907). The earliest known recorded recipes for gunpowder were written by Zeng Gongliang, Ding Du and Yang Weide in the Wujing Zongyao, a military manuscript compiled in 1044 during the Song Dynasty (960–1279). Its gunpowder formulas describe the use of incendiary bombs launched from catapults, thrown down from defensive walls, or lowered down the wall by use of iron chains operated by a swape lever. Bombs launched from trebuchet catapults mounted on forecastles of naval ships ensured the victory of Song over Jin forces at the Battle of Caishi in 1161, while the Mongol Yuan Dynasty (1271–1368) used gunpowder bombs during their failed invasion of Japan in 1274 and 1281.[30] During the 13th and 14th centuries, gunpowder formulas became more potent (with nitrate levels of up to 91%) and gunpowder weaponry more advanced and deadly, as evidenced in the Ming Dynasty (1368–1644) military manuscript Huolongjing compiled by Jiao Yu (fl. 14th to early 15th century) and Liu Bowen (1311–1375). It was completed in 1412, a long while after Liu's death, with a preface added by the Jiao in its Nanyang publication." As they continued to read the captions, they continued to move down the row and look at the sculptures, paintings or artifacts.

"Number 4: Compass." Cat Noir reads. "Although an ancient hematite artifact from the Olmec era in Mexico dating to roughly 1000 BC indicates the possible use of the lodestone compass long before it was described in China, the Olmecs did not have iron which the Chinese would discover could be magnetized by contact with lodestone. Descriptions of lodestone attracting iron were made in the Guanzi, Master Lu's Spring and Autumn Annals and Huainanzi."

"Number 5: The dragon." Cat Noir and Ladybug reached the end of the row as Ladybug read, "Chinese dragon, also known as East Asian dragon, are legendary creatures in Chinese mythology, Chinese folklore, and East Asian culture at large. Chinese dragons have many animal-like forms such as turtles and fish, but are most commonly depicted as snake-like with four legs. They traditionally symbolize potent and auspicious powers, particularly control over water, rainfall, typhoons, and floods. The dragon is also a symbol of power, strength, and good luck for people who are worthy of it in East Asian culture. During the days of Imperial China, the Emperor of China usually used the dragon as a symbol of his imperial strength and power. In Chinese culture, excellent and outstanding people are compared to a dragon, while incapable people with no achievements are compared to other, disesteemed creatures, such as a worm. A number of Chinese proverbs and idioms feature references to a dragon, such as 'Hoping one's son will become a dragon.'

Emperors wore robes with dragon motif as an imperial symbol, and high officials might also be presented with dragon robes. In the Yuan dynasty, the two-horned five-clawed dragon was designated for use by the Son of Heaven or Emperor only, while the four-clawed dragon was used by the princes and nobles. Similarly, during the Ming and Qing dynasty, the five-clawed dragon was strictly reserved for use by the Emperor only. The dragon in the Qing dynasty appeared on the first Chinese national flag. The dragon is sometimes used in the West as a national emblem of China though such use is not commonly seen in the People's Republic of China or the Republic of China. Instead, it is generally used as the symbol of culture. In Hong Kong, the dragon was a component of the coat of arms under British rule. It was later to become a feature of the design of Brand Hong Kong, a government promotional symbol. The Chinese dragon has very different connotations from the European dragon – in European cultures, the dragon is a fire-breathing creature with aggressive connotations, whereas the Chinese dragon is a spiritual and cultural symbol that represents prosperity and good luck, as well as a rain deity that fosters harmony.

It was reported that the Chinese government decided against using the dragon as its official 2008 Summer Olympics mascot because of the aggressive connotations that dragons have outside of China, and chose more 'friendly' symbols instead. The ancient Chinese self-identified as "the gods of the dragon" because the Chinese dragon is an imagined reptile that represents evolution from the ancestors and qi energy. The presence of dragons within Chinese culture dates back several thousands of years with the discovery of a dragon statue dating back to the fifth millennium BC from the Yangshao culture in Henan in 1987, and jade badges of rank in coiled form have been excavated from the Hongshan culture circa 4700-2900 BC.[ Some of the earliest Dragon artifacts are the pig dragon carvings from the Hongshan culture. The coiled dragon or snake form played an important role in early Chinese culture. The character for "dragon" in the earliest Chinese writing has a similar coiled form, as do later jade dragon amulets from the Shang period. Ancient Chinese referred to unearthed dinosaur bones as dragon bones and documented them as such. For example, Chang Qu in 300 BC documents the discovery of 'dragon bones'in Sichuan. The modern Chinese term for dinosaur is written as kǒnglóng ('terror dragon'), and villagers in central China have long unearthed fossilized 'dragon bones"'for use in traditional medicines, a practice that continues today."

Cat Noir and Ladybug looked up at the dragon.

It truly was a work of art. The Chinese dragon had sharp claws of eagle, hard scales of fish, agile neck of snake, and antlers of a deer, and its physical appearance varies according to different records. While western dragon is a large virtual lizard-like monster with scales, horns, bat-like wings, four legs and a long tail. The Chinese dragon described before was different, unique, and more powerful. As Cat Noir and Ladybug looked at the beautiful dragon, they noticed it starting to move. Seeing this first, Ladybug grabbed Cat Noir's hand and starting backing away ever so slowly. And then the dragon just completely starting changing, transforming into...

"I dragon kwami? I thought we already had one of those." Cat Noir states, befuddled.

"Well, for your information, I'm so much better than that misfit Longg!"

"Oh, looks like someone is jealous." Ladybug smirks.

"I'm not jealous I'm just better than that kwami okay?"

"Are you guys related or-" Cat Noir tries to ask.

"Ewww. No! It would be a disgrace to be related to that girl in any way!"

"Okay ok. So, what's your name."

"Lina" The kwami says more softly. "It means-"

"Its Hind for united, I'm guessing that's what the mission is gonna be about?" Cat Noir jumps in.

"How did you?"

"We got a little historian here." Eli laughs.

"Ye-yeah. Haha." Lina says blushing.

"So, what's the mission." Ladybug asks, breaking the connection between Eli and Lina.

"Um, yeah of course. I have the power to turn into an actual dragon."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. Wait. HOLD UP!" Cat Noir says dramatically.

"Your trying to tell me that you have the power to tun into an actual fire breathing dragon?"

"Yeah, everyone says that. And all people think it's a fantasy, but I can." Lina smiles confidently.

"That's so cool."

"Now you see why I'm better than that Longg?"

"I mean, she does have the power of fire and water, flight," Ladybug comments.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Way to blow my self-esteem Ladybug." Lina frowns.

"Oh, yeah sorry. Carry on." Ladybug replies.

"Okay, so since I can turn into a dragon you two will have to work to defeat me. You have had the test of reliability and the test of mental speed. But this test will be the test of teamwork. Here in China, we value harmony, teamwork. And so much more. So, the only way you can get this gem is if I see nothing but teamwork between you two."

"Can you do that?" Eli teases. "Because pretty much all there is between you two is flirting."

"WHAT!" Ladybug and Cat Noir yell.

"No of c- course not." Ladybug says embarrassed.

"You really think so." Cat Noir says dreamily. Ladybug slaps Cat Noir on the shoulder while Eli and Lina laugh to themselves.

"Aww, I have two lovebirds with me." Lina smiles. "I love love. Especially when-"

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE! OK?!" Ladybug yells.

"Stop lying to yourself." Lina says.

"I'm technically not lying to myself." Ladybug replies.

"You guys are so annoying. It's like your all conspiring against me." Ladybug pouts.

"Aww, Bugaboo, you know I would never do that to you." Cat Noir says giving her a hug.

"No!" Ladybug yells. "That makes it worse!" She says pushing him away.

Cat Noir smirks while Eli and Lina just straight up laugh.

"Can we just start the mission? Please!" Ladybug says, a bit calmer.

"Ok, ok fine. I'll stop." Lina says regaining her composure.

Eli continues to laugh. "We can call you guys Ladynoir. Your fans came up with it." Eli continues.

"Wow. That's actually very good, isn't it M'lady?"

Ladybug shakes her head, putting her head in her hands.

"Why did you have to say that?! I was perfectly fine until you said that!" Lina says laughing.

Ladybug starts to get irritated, Cat Noir notices this and says, "Okay ok, let's start the mission."

"Ok." Lina sighs. "DRAGON, TAKE FORM!"

As fog circles around Tina, making it hard to see anyone, she transforms into a huge, fire breathing dragon, breaking the top of the Palace. (Of course, that's not a problem since Ladybug can fix that later.)

"Wow." Cat Noir says. "Sh- she really went full on didn't she. I'm feline kind of scared, don't you M'lady?" Cat Noir titters.

Ladybug rolls her eyes, but somewhat chuckles due to the playful pun. "We can do this Cat Noir, we just need to work together!" She says.

"We need to find her weakness," Ladybug continues. "Once we do, we can defeat her."

"I'll be following you Bugaboo."

As Cat Noir pounces on Lina, Lina swiftly moves away causes Cat to tumble unto the floor and breaths fire near Ladybug. She was trying to figure out if they would take a hit for each other, and exactly how they would work to defeat her. Ladybug quickly dodges the fire, letting it land behind her. She then grabs her yoyo and begins to propel it, dodging all the new attacks made by Lila. She notices that her yoyo is stronger, and a bit harder to control.

This is not because of the trial, but instead because of the gems around her waist. Cat Noir notices her strength as well, and is a bit taken aback by it. The power was so strong, it was kinda hard to get near Ladybug, he would constantly be pushed back.

Ladybug, not so sure of how to use her propeller to defeat the dragon, suggests, "Cat Noir, you distract her, while I think of weaknesses of a dragon!"

She had to yell to be heard over the constant whoosh of her yoyo, and the fire being blown.

"What happens if you can't think of anything! I think the Lucky Charm may be more reliable!" Cat Noir replies.

"Well, that's plan B, for right now, I think I may have just found our answers."

Over the course of the battle, Ladybug and Cat Noir managed to find themselves outside of the palace. Since Lila was so big and required space to move. Ladybug then rushes back into the palace going specifically to the to the tourist side with artifacts and description of ancient history, leaving behind a confused Cat Noir to distract the dragon. Once Ladybug is back into the museum she goes back to the place where Cat Noir and herself originally found the dragon. She starts to read another caption she finds nearby. "Dragons are truly marvelous creatures, blah blah blah, fairytale, villain, weakness, here!" Ladybug scrolls down until she finds the caption of a dragon's weakness.

"The thing that makes dragon's week the most is ice..."

"Of course, ice! The opposite of fire is water, cold water must be her weakness! - But where am I going to find cold water?" Ladybug thinks for a moment.

"Oh, I know, the garden, I can get a bucket of cold water there. I mean there should be water there, you need water to keep plants healthy, don't you?"

Ladybug rushes to the garden part of the palace and uses the hose to fill up the nearby bucket. The water was already cold.

"Good, I may not even have to use my LC."

Ladybug started calling her Lucky Charm, LC recently, since she did not want to activate it. After gathering the water, she carefully carries it, while quickly trying to run back to Cat Noir. She sees him struggling, glad she came in time. She hits Lina in the eye with her yoyo, causing Lila to stop attacking and stumble a little.

While regaining her composure, Ladybug rushes to Cat Noir and says, "Hurry, extend your baton!"

Knowing this was no time for puns, and happy that Ladybug was finally back with a plan, Cat Noir quickly grabs on to Ladybug and extends his baton, high enough for Ladybug to splash the bucket of cold water on the bemused dragon. As the cold water touched her face and upper chest area, Lina screams in pain coughing and stumbling back. She falls to the ground, as a heavy fog covers her. As this happens, Cat Noir safely reaches the ground with Ladybug in his arms.

And Ladybug throws her yoyo in the air yelling, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

As the fog clears and everything is restored, Lina emerges, back in her kwami form. As she makes her way to Cat Noir and Ladybug, she claps her hands together, pleased with their teamwork. Eli comes back from wherever he was smiling already knowing what Cat Noir and Ladybug where capable of.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much." Ladybug says sympathetically.

"Oh, it's fine, cold water was the answer." Lina smiles.

"I loved the teamwork between you two. You used each other's skills or abilities in order to defeat me. I can tell you guys make a wonderful team."

"Yes, yes, we do, don't we M'lady?" Cat Noir smirks.

"Sure we do." Ladybug chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"It is my honor to present you each with this gem." Lina says, as she gives both Ladybug and Cat Noir a light blue-purple gem to symbolize teamwork. "Keep this gem safe, for you will not be given another one."

Cat Noir and Ladybug nods their heads, putting the gem inside of their fanny packs. In case it was not mentioned before, Cat Noir had a green fanny pack with a black paw print in the middle. The paw print had his usual green design in the center to match his overall theme. While Ladybug had a red fanny pack designed with black polka dots to match her outfit.

"I guess you were right Eli, they are special wielders." Lina says turning to Eli.

"When have I ever been wrong?" Eli responds.

Lina giggles.

"Well, we should be on our way now." Eli says, not even noticing the red on Lina's cheeks.

"Ye- yeah, you should. It was nice meeting you all Cat and Ladybug. I'll see you soon Eli."

"Bye."

Cat Noir and Ladybug chuckle, realizing Lina acted very strange around Eli. And they both knew exactly why.

"Bye Lina." Eli says, being the partially dense kwami that he is. After the 2 wielders and the little kwami walk to a more secluded place (since more people were started to show around the area).

Cat Noir asks, "So what is our next destination."

"I'll give you a hint. Eli smiles.

"It is right next to China."

"Umm, Mongolia?" Ladybug asks, unsure of herself.

"Yeah, yeah you got it right!" Eli replies bewildered.

"Why are you surprised?"

"I don't know I guess I just expected Cat Noir to get that."

"Oh."

"It's not that I don't think your smart, it's just he normally is the one to jump on the facts."

"Yeah, and I knew the answer." Cat Noir interjects, matter of factly. "But Ladybug said it before me."

Little did they all known w the reason Adrien did not know the answer was because he missed school to go to a photoshoot, and without the distraction of Adrien in front of her, Marinette was actually listening to the lesson to take her mind off of Adrien.

* * *

**Believe it or not, this chapter was a bit more than 11,000 words. WOW so I hope you enjoyed it. BUG OUT!**


	8. Ulaanbaatar Mongolia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir and Ladybug face their next mission on the streets of Ulaanbaatar Mongolia.

**Hello guys, sorry for the long wait again. with school I haven't been updating as much. But I'm back here today with another chapter for you guys. For this chapter, it was actually quite challenging to find a kwami power but I hope you still like it!**

* * *

Hiii! I am back with a new chapter. Special thanks to XxBugacatxX for their reviews and requests. For this chapter, I didn't really know what power to give the kwami, but I hope you still like this chapter.

Kaalki, FULL GALLOP" Ladybug says.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir walk through the portal, they come face to face with a town of people. Ladybug, trying not to stumble over the running children, and Cat Noir trying not to bump into their mothers and fathers.

"Welcome to Ulaanbaatar, Mongolia."

"It's a very busy city isn't it?" Ladybug asks, looking back at the running children.

"I guess so Bugaboo." Cat Noir responds.

"Ulaanbaatar, formerly anglicized as Ulan Bator, is the capital and largest city of Mongolia. The city is not part of any province, and its population as of 2014 was over 1.3 million, almost half of the country's population." Eli begins. "The municipality is in north central Mongolia at an elevation of about 1,300 meters (4,300 ft) in a valley on the Tuul River. It is the country's cultural, industrial and financial heart, the center of Mongolia's road network and connected by rail to both the Trans-Siberian Railway in Russia and the Chinese railway system.

The city was founded in 1639 as a nomadic Buddhist monastic centre. It settled permanently at its present location, the junction of the Tuul and Selbe rivers, in 1778. Before then, it changed location 28 times, each new location being chosen ceremonially. In the twentieth century, Ulaanbaatar grew into a major manufacturing center. Human habitation at the site of Ulaanbaatar dates from the Lower Paleolithic, with a number of sites on Bogd Khan, Buyant-Ukhaa and Songinokhairkhan mountains, revealing tools which date from 300,000 years ago to 40,000–12,000 years ago. These Upper Paleolithic people hunted mammoth and woolly rhinoceros, the bones of which are found abundantly around Ulaanbaatar. A number of Xiongnu-era royal tombs have been discovered around Ulaanbaatar, including the tombs of Belkh Gorge near Dambadarjaalin monastery and tombs of Songinokhairkhan.

Located on the banks of the Tuul River, Ulaanbaatar has been well within the sphere of Turco-Mongol nomadic empires throughout history. Wang Khan, Toghrul of the Keraites, a Nestorian Christian monarch whom Marco Polo identified as the legendary Prester John, is said to have had his palace here (the Black Forest of the Tuul River) and forbade hunting in the holy mountain Bogd Uul. The palace is said to be where Genghis Khan stayed with Yesui Khatun before attacking the Tangut in 1226."

"So, Ulaanbaatar is a town then?" Ladybug clarifies.

"Yes, and one of the busiest towns in Mongolia." Eli replies.

"How are we supposed to find the kwami here?" Cat Noir questions.

"I would not focus on the kwami to much for this mission." Eli mumbles.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir reach a street, they wait for the cars to pass and then start walking across the street. However, as they were doing so, an old woman who appeared to be blind with a dog, almost tripped and fell into a dark black hole. Ladybug realized this immediately and strapped her yoyo around the woman's waist, pulling her up and back to safety.

"That hole came out of absolutely no where!" Cat Noir says suspiciously.

"Well, it was black, maybe we just didn't see it before." Ladybug responds. "Are you okay ma'am?"

"Yes, now that you have saved me, thank you dearie." The old woman says.

"Its my job." Ladybug smiles and responds.

As Ladybug and Cat Noir continued to walk around in the busy crowd, a little girl recognizes them.

"Oh my gosh! You guys are the superheroes! The ones from Paris!" The little girl says, a bit too loudly.

"Can I get a picture?"

More people start to look over at the superhero duo, starting to crowd around them and ask for photos. Just as this is happening an old man almost stumbles over a black hole. Noticing this, Cat Noir extends his baton to get to the man and swoops him out of the walkway to the black hole.

"Why thank you young man."

"No problem."

"Okay so, this time that was suspicious." Ladybug says, easing her way out of the crowd.

"Where are these holes coming from?" Cat Noir questions.

"Do you think it could be some type of villain or something?" Ladybug suggests.

"Why would there be a villain in Mongolia, they've been fine before."

"Yeah but maybe Mayura knows where we are. Maybe she already strengthened her powers."

"Would that mean that were too late?" Cat Noir sadly says, somewhat quietly.

"Lets have hope Cat Noir, maybe there is a reasonable explanation to all of this." Ladybug says starting to walk along the pavement.

The crowd had started to come to an ease though there was still many people lingering around the superheroes. Meanwhile, only a few meters away, a little girl and what looked to be her grandmother, were rushing to get to the bus stop. The bus was starting to come, and the little girl grew impatient waiting for her grandmother. She began to run up to the bus, leaving her grandma behind with her walker. Just as this happens, a black hole starts to appear only feet away from the older lady.

"Quick, go get the little girl! Tell the bus to stop!" Ladybug calls out to Cat Noir.

Ladybug rushes over to the lady, using her yoyo to support her while Cat Noir jumps over the collection of people forming around the bus using his baton to get to the little girl.

"Hold the bus for a moment please." Cat Noir pleads.

Just as Cat Noir says this Ladybug slowly walks with the elderly lady.

"Sorry about that lass." The lady says kindly.

"No problem there has been weird holes popping up around Mongolia, just be careful on the way to your destination." Ladybug replies warmly.

"Woah, you guys are SOOO cool." The little girl says in amazement.

"Well thank you very much. What's your name?" Cat Noir asks.

"Sarantsatsr." The little girl responds.

"Well Sarantsatsr, please be careful and don't run off next time." Ladybug tells the girl.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Sarantsatsr responds as she boards the bus with her grandmother.

"Thank you." Her grandmother says.

"Bye!" The little girl continues, as she rushes to grab a seat on the bus before the bus takes off.

"POUND IT!" Ladybug and Cat Noir yell, bumping their fists together, as usual.

The duo continues to walk the busy streets and talk to each other, happy that no more mysterious black holes appear. After a few hours, it is then 1 PM and the streets only continue to get busier. But they notice Ember starting to get frustrated.

"What's wrong Ember?" Cat Noir asks.

"Come with me, we need to go to a more private place." Ember whispers.

He carefully zooms above all people to avoid being seen. Ember then motions to Ladybug and Cat Noir and leads them to the back of a building.

Once in this secluded area, Ember says, "Come on Aariz! Where are you? We don't have all day!"

Just as Ember says this, a miniature chocolate brown boar kwami glides across the air down to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Seriously, your telling me all this time all we had to do was come back here or into a secluded place and then you would come out?" Cat Noir sighs.

Ladybug, completely ignoring Cat Noir says, "So, what's the mission?"

"You have already passed." Aariz says.

"Wait- what?" Cat Noir asks astounded.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Aariz, a name Arabic for respectable man, intelligent, the one who leads. I have the power to create black holes, big or small."

"So that's why those things were popping up everywhere, you were making them!" Ladybug realizes.

"Yep. It was for the test of respecting your elders, or people that are older than you. And you passed it out of the kindness in your hearts like you have with the other missions. So just like you got a gem for showing your agility, yout trust, and your teamwork, you will also get a gem for your respect. Congratulations, but be careful, you will each only get one gem and one only." Aariz explains as he presents both Ladybug and Cat Noir with a deep rose red gem.

After taking the gem and placing it in their fanny packs around their waist, Ember says, "You know you could have come out before like an hour or so ago."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Aariz responds. "But I got busy watching these two laugh together, and there was no way I was going to give the signal and interrupt that."

Ladybug blushes while Cat Noir shyly rubs the back of his neck.

"I know right you and me both, this is like the 5th time- "Ember starts before Ladybug jumps in, "Well it is very nice meeting you Aariz, but I think it is time for us to go."

"Yeah, I should be going. I have a hot bubble bath waiting for me back home, and if the farmer who owns me realizes I'm gone, he's going to be mad." Aariz responds.

"So, your owned by a farmer?" Cat Noir asks.

"Mhm, I like playing around with him sometimes, making him trip in black holes and whatnot."

"And he doesn't know that you have powers?"

"Not at all. You see, wild kwamis can do that if they are animals like a cat, a dog, a horse, a pig, cow, a goat, because you see things like that can be used. And even though your owned, your fed, bathed, treated well, sometimes your even get some clothes. But not all wild kwamis make that choice."

"Right."

"Well I hope to see you again someday, bye!"

"Bye!" Ember, Ladybug, and Cat Noir yell.

"Okay so now where are we going?" Ladybug says, taking the glasses out of her fannypack.

"Next," Ember begins. "We will be heading over to Derbent, Russia where you will face a challenge similar to this one."

* * *

**Sooooo, what did you think? Remember to leave a comment and kudos. Love ya, byeeeeee!**


End file.
